


Because It's the Custom

by ap_aelfwine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a year in America, Harry, Ginny and Luna Potter, along with their children, prepare to observe a local custom: trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's the Custom

Because It's the Custom  
A Harry Potter ficlet by Andrew yclept Aelfwine  
#  
The characters and situations of the Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. They may not be used or reproduced commercially without permission. The use of these characters and situations is not to be construed as challenge to said copyright. They are merely borrowed for this work of non-commercial fanfiction, from which the author derives no financial benefit.  
#  
PG-13; 720 words  
Het warning, femmeslash warning, poly warning, AU warning, Halloween warning, yours truly warning  
Triplings: Harry/Ginny/Luna; Kreacher/Winky/original female house elf character implied  
#  
This was written as a birthday ficlet for [](http://mickawber-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mickawber-fics.livejournal.com/)**mickawber_fics** , in response to the request: _If inspiration strikes, perhaps a Nargle-themed ficlet/drabble on the subject of Halloween???_.  
#  


"Would you remind me again why we're doing this?" Harry said.

"Because it's the custom," Luna said. "Don't forget, rites such as these are developed for the purposes of propitiating the local land-spirits and maintaining the balance of nature. Living in America, it seems wise to do as the Americans do."

"Fine," Ginny said, "but I draw the line at playing Quodpot and drinking half-frozen watery beer-like fluid."

"And we're not doing either," Luna said. "This is simply a charming local custom. And quite aside from whatever benefits it may bring to our household over the course of our time here, the children will enjoy it. The fancy dress, the sweets, the decorations, the moonlit walk in the bracing autumn air, the sweets..."

"But surely _we_ haven't got to put on fancy dress to take them from door to door," Harry said. "This stock is too tight, and I swear the fangs make my teeth itch."

Ginny stood on tiptoe and slid two fingers down Harry's carotid, ending beneath the neckcloth. "Vampires don't whinge, Harry. And it's loose enough. Besides, teeth don't itch. Certified Healer here, remember?"

"And you must realise, my love," Luna said, "that the fangs are decidedly... magnetic. You will leave them in, for a bit, after we've put the children to bed tonight? Won't you, please?"

"Only if you'll both leave yours in as well. And let me untie your corsets?"

"As long as we each may... _help_ our lord to undress the other?" Ginny said.

"Of course." And quite suddenly, Harry found himself pressed up against the wall by his wives, with Luna's lips attached to his and Ginny nuzzling their cheeks. "Aren't you concerned for your makeup?" he said, once he was able to speak again.

"Silly Harry," Luna said, "we have magic to fix that with." And then Ginny had taken Luna's place. And thoughts of makeup were gone from his mind.

He was contemplating requesting Kreacher to distract the children for a few more minutes when he heard the mock retching. "Mum! Mama! Daaaad!" said James Xenophilus Potter.

"Beloved parental figures," said Molly Nymphadora Potter.

"Would you please get a room?" said Lily Minerva Potter.

"Master and Mistresses are being very naughty," Winky of House Potter declared.

"Sorry," Harry said, blushing. "Err... you'll understand when you're older."

"Winky is older, but Winky does not be sucking on Kreacher and Tinky's faces in public rooms."

"Hermione would be pleased to hear this," Harry muttered.

"Winky is surprised to be agreeing with She-Who-Knits."

"So," Harry said, "shall we be off treat-or-tricking?"

"They call it 'trick-or-treating,' Dad," James said.

"I rather prefer it," Lily said.

"The other way round," Molly said. "Not that I agree, mind you." Her twin mimed poking her with her pitchfork. Molly slipped her halo off her head and raised it as if to strike.

James brandished his cutlass. "Arr, me hearties! Ye'll be savin' yer weapons fer the scurvy dogs of the Royal Navy, or ye'll be marooned!"

"We are not--"

"Pirates, brother-dear."

There was a sudden pop. "Kreacher must warn the young misses and the young master that, if they are not moving out smartly, they may be reaching the De Burgh-Lee house only after the De Burgh-Lees are running out of the gourmet fudge and are switching to the Tootsie Rolls, which are being very similar to chocolate-flavoured wax."

"Not quite a fate worse than death," Molly said.

"But very close. Let us make all due haste." The children hastened towards the door, with Winky right behind them.

Harry offered each wife an arm. "Wait," said Ginny, "your whiteface--"

"Is slightly smeared." Luna slipped her wand out from behind her ear and repaired it with a quick charm.

Harry shook his head. "The Terrible Two would be outraged if they heard their own mothers robbing their act off them."

"Why? It is quite obvious--"

"That they have robbed it off us."

"We simply limit ourselves--

"Most of the time--"

"To nonverbal--"

"And non-sisterly--"

"Venues."

"Speaking of which," Ginny said.

"Let us depart," Harry said.

"For Halloween-enthused offspring await us," Luna said.

"And besides," said Ginny, "the American Teal-crested Snorkack is often seen spotted shadowing trick-or-treaters. Not because it likes sweets, but because it finds the plastic and waxed-paper wrappers absolutely delicious."

**Here Endeð þe Fic**


End file.
